


Hear Me Roar!

by Aokaga_swag



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad use of humor oh god, Humor, M/M, Oc reincarnated into Kagami Taiga, Pierced Kagami, Reincarnated!OC, SI!Kagami Taiga, Shounen-ai, aokaga - Freeform, slight AU, sorry about that, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokaga_swag/pseuds/Aokaga_swag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Kagami Taiga.... But I'm also Alexia Harlin. I was Female, but now I'm Male. I was 5'0" and now I'm 6'3". Confused yet? I know I bloody was.</p><p>OR</p><p>A perverted, sardonic soul is somehow reborn and wrecks havoc upon their new world. It's not as bad as it sounds, honestly. It's worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Congratulations! You're not dead!

 

It _hurt_

...

The sun, that is, as it beat down on my body.

I could feel my eyes watering at the intensity of the sun and lifted (read; _attempted_ ) my hand up to try and block it out. However, my next problem lay in the fact that, my arm, _did not obey me._

In fact, I soon found out that the whole my bloody body did not _obey my commands._

(Who are you, Akashi..?)

Nothing worked.

No eyes nervously flickering around the area, no twitching, shaking hands to grasp the grass in panic. No agape mouth or the sound of laboured breaths as my anxiety hit into full swing.

Zip, zilch, _nothing_.

 _Why can't I move?!_ I thought, my brain being the only functional thing about me, as of this moment, and used it to retrace my steps.

....

_The rain pelted down from the heavens and pierced the earths depths as it mercilessly drilled into the ground._

_I blinked at my new surroundings, buildings of various sizes lay at each corner, bright fluorescent signs squeakily hanging by a thread above their entrances._

_The streets were bare, despite its lively appearance, the only sound being the echoing of water droplets as they crashed into objects; puddles and the like._

_I found myself alone in the middle of a road, void of cars, and I wrapped my arms around myself in a useless effort to stop my shaking._

_With blurred vision, curtesy of the rain, and wet hair sticking to my face, it was no wonder that I stumbled back in shock at the sudden entrance of another._

_I watched with wide eyes as they skidded out from an alleyway, feet bare and clothes torn and looking as if they escaped by the hair of their teeth._

_I squinted at the figure that stood a few metres away from I and nearly gasped as I recognised just who 'they' were._

_"How?" I had whispered, gulping as I saw them quickly catch themselves and sprint in my direction._

_"Wait!" I shouted, holding my arms out in front of me to stop them running. "Stop!" I cried, panic setting in as they didn't heed my warnings._

_"There she is!"_

_My breath hitched in my throat as a group of three stumbled out of the same alleyway that 'they' did and I took a few steps back as 'they' weren't slowing down. At all._

_"I said sto-!" I choked on my words at the odd sensation and held a shaking hand up to my chest, disbelief clearly written across my face as I watched 'them' continue running behind me. "W-What?" I hoarsely whispered, eyes widening as I remembered this specific 'scene'._

_"No!" I screeched, outstretching my hand and taking a huge step forward to try and close the distance between me and 'them'._

_"Get her!" The group shouted, fists curling and eyes ablaze as they ignored me in favour of chasing- no,_ **_hunting_ ** _, down 'them'._

_"Call the boss!" The tallest of them ordered, obviously being the leader if the way the other two stiffened and hastily pat down their pockets as they stumbled after 'them'._

_"Tell 'im she's headin' for the ol' Warehouse!" The 'Leader' huffed, blatantly not used to running long or far._

_They were slowly catching up to her and I could only watch in terror as she stumbled only fourty steps away from me._

_"Heh," one of the three smirked in triumph, them being closer to me than 'they' were and I shivered in disgust._

_"Stupid bitch," another one spat, chest heaving up and down as he came to a stop beside the former and he slicked back his soaked hair from his forehead._

_"Come on, boys!" The leader howled, being the last of them to come to a stop, but the first to go into a light jog and bring himself just that bit closer to the shaking figure._

_Said figure looked back at the group of three over their shoulder and their eyes widened in terror at the sight of them. They quickly wiped any water clear from their face and their head turned to their left and then right before quickly darting towards the latter._

_Horror etched its way onto my face as I finally recognised where I stood and just how this would end. "D-Don't go there," I croaked._

_"Well, well. Whadda ya' know? The bitch really_ _ is _ _stupid!" The remaining two shook with laughter and joyfully ran after their leader._

_My knees buckled and a searing pain ripped through my knees as they slammed into the ground, but I couldn't find it in myself to care and instead stared up at the cloudy sky in despair and regret. "DON'T GO THAT WAY!"_

....

If I could, I would be crying a river, _ripping_ my hair out.

But I couldn't, so I _didn't_.

No sound left my lips, nor tears to my eyes. There was no sign to show I was even _alive_.

(Was I?)

 _This isn't right_ , I thought, watching how the clear sky above started turning into a crimson red. _Where am I and what is going on?!_

The light breeze that previously tickled my clothes, was replaced with a harsh wind.

My heart dropped to my stomach as an unsettling feeling erupted from my chest. _Is that water?_ Panic pumped through my veins as water pelted down from the blood filled sky.

My stomach churned as I realised the water was building up underneath me and I was soon laying in a shallow puddle.

 _Help me!_ I cried, knowing that if I stayed where I was, I would drown. _Why can't I move?!_ I mentally screeched, mind in a state of panic as the water levels rose and soon covered my arms. I'm going to die.

 _Why am I not floating?_ I whispered in my mind, even more terrified than I was before.

_Why is it always rain...?_

My whole body was engulfed by the water and my eyes stung as they still lay open.

_Just let me die already._

"Ah, but on the contraire, Miss Alexia."

A shadow of a figure floated in the watery depths above me, as if hovering over my lifeless body.

It felt like I was shoved into a _tight_ space and, suddenly, it all went black as my eyes _finally_ decided to close.

_"You're life is about to begin."_

 

* * *

 **•** **火神** **大我** **•**

* * *

 

"It's a Boy!"

Wails filled the small hospital room, soon followed by tired cheers and sighs of relief.

"Get him clean!"

Orders were barked left, right and centre as the newborn continued to wail and squirm in their firm grasps.

Her eyes watered at the sight of her son and her head tiredly hit the back of the bed as the hand in her grasp squeezed.

"You did it!" The person cheered, leaning down to capture his wife's lips. "You're amazing, do you know that?" He whispered, leaning back so they were nose to nose as he lovingly gazed into her tired eyes.

She let out a small laugh and her lips curled into a smile. "I do," she hummed. "But it's nice to be reminded once in a while~"

The man, her _Husband_ , loosely chuckled at her, used to her antics and straightened up, giving a final squeeze to her hand before letting go.

"What should we name him?" He asked, dark eyes trailing after the many nurses that rushed to clean his son.

 _(Huh_. That sounded nice on his tongue. Son. _His_ Son.)

Without his hand in her grasp, her fingers curled into the sheets below her and she pursed her lips in thought. "He looks feisty," she grinned. "I mean, did you _see_ that _tiny_ patch of hair?" Her eyes flickered to his and they both smiled at each other. "I could've _sworn_ it was _red_!"

He hummed in agreement and brought a hand up to scratch at his chin. "Lucky him," he laughed in glee. "He's got his Father's hair~!" He said in a teasing tone as if to say 'Ha! He looks more like me than you!'.

She scrunched her nose up at his words. "Yeah, right. Lucky," she drawled, sarcastically. "Let's just hope he got my looks," she sighed, smile on her lips as he turned his head to look at her. "He would be _screwed_ if he had yours. Poor boy already got your hair." She absentmindedly flicked her nails, ignoring his shouts of protest.

"Hey! What's that supposed to me-"

"Mr and Mrs Kagami?" A timid voice spoke up, interrupting his sentence and for good cause as she hesitantly held up their baby. "He's ready for you now."

Their breath hitched in their throats at the sight of him and the woman outstretched her hands. "I'll take him first," she softly smiled, heart stuttering in her chest as the small bundle was passed to her. "Thank you," she said to the nurse, eyes tearing up.

"You're welcome!" The nurse chirped with a nod of her head. "They say he's completely healthy, aside from being a little over the average weight, and that you _should_ be able to take him home tomorrow depending on how you recover."

The man grinned at the information and pat the nurse on her shoulder. "Thank you." He dropped his hand off of her and gently bent down to stroke his child's face.

"I'm just doing my job," she mumbled, blushing at their thanks and she hastily cleared her throat to rid herself of embarrassment. "Is there anyone you would like me to bring in that's waiting?"

"Huh?" Was the smart reply of the man.

"Idiot!" The woman sighed, rolling her eyes at her Husband before gently smiling at the nurse. "Yes, please," she nodded. "My Mother-in-law, Kochiko."

The nurse nodded at her and quickly shuffled to the door. "I'll go and get her for you!"

The woman shook her head at her husband. "How could you forget your own _Mother_?" She scoffed, unwillingly handing him their child.

He dreamily hummed and tapped a finger onto the child's nose. "Aren't you the cutest~?" He cooed, unintentionally ignoring her as he gently swayed on his feet. "Oh, _yes_ you are-"

" _TAKESHI_!"

"Kei-chan!" He yelped, tightening his hold on the child. "Why are you shouting..?" He pouted, reluctantly handing her _back_ their child as she pointedly looked at him.

She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "Well, I wouldn't of had to shout if you were list-"

"DO I HAVE A GRANDSON OR GRANDDAUGHTER?!"

The couple jumped in shock, mouths agape at the _dramatic_ entrance.

"'Kaa-san..?"

"Kochiko-san...?"

A lady in her mid-fifties with short, greying, burgundy hair stood in the doorway, mouth still open as she took in a few needed breaths.

The small pitter patter of feet brought their attention to another, smaller, figure behind the older woman.

"M'am, I'm going to have to ask you to quieten down." The nurse sweat dropped, not expecting such a frail lady to have a set of lungs.

"Ah, do excuse me," the older woman sighed, casually waving her off. "It's the excitement, you see!" Her eyes crinkled as she winked at the young nurse over her shoulder. "I'll try to be quieter."

With that said, she quickly shuffled into the room and stood beside the male, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Are they a boy or girl~?" She whispered, holding her folded hands up to her chest as she sniffed. "Oh, I don't care! They're beautiful!"

The young couple gently laughed at her reaction, none of them noticing the nurse leave the room.

"A boy, 'Kaa-san," 'Takeshi' mumbled, laying his arm over his Mothers shoulders to hug her into his side. "And we haven't named him ye-"

A gasp interrupted him and his eyes widened as he quickly looked back at his wife. "Kei-"

"He's opening his eyes!" She cried, shifting her hold on the child so they could see him more clearly.

They watched with bated breath as small eyes slowly fluttered open.

" _Taiga_."

The couple looked towards the older woman who spoke up and Takeshi opened his mouth to speak.

"Wasn't that Tou-sans...?" He trailed off, leaving the rest of the question to hang in the air.

"Tora. His name was _Tora_ ," she whispered, unfolding one of her hands from her chest to gently stroke the cheek of the baby. "He reminds me _so_ much of your father, he even has his _eyes_."

'Kei' tiredly smiled at the older woman and held the child out to her. "Hold him," she softly spoke, tiredly blinking up at her.

'Kochiko' rapidly blinked at her before reaching out for the child. "Sleep," she softly ordered once the child was safe in her grasp. "You _deserve_ it," she insisted, noticing the defiant look in her eyes.

"It's true," Takeshi spoke up, cupping her cheek in his hand and softly running his thumb over it. "Don't worry, we'll still be here when you wake up."

She sighed and leant back into the bed, shuffling slightly to get comfortable as a small smile made its way onto her lips. "Taiga." She tested the name out on her tongue, eyes fluttering closed. _"I like it."_

**....**

At exactly 1:05am on the 2nd of August, a young girl, by the name of Alexia Harlin, died.

On the 2nd of August at 3:05pm, a baby boy named Kagami Taiga was born.


	2. Not your average, everyday baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Ok! To clear things up before we get any further into this fic; it will be AU. Well, kind of. The events will stay similar to canon, but also not... Damn it! You'll just have to wait and see, but I'm telling you now, I'm not creative enough to come up with a completely new plot....
> 
> Oh, right. This Chapter will act like a filler of sorts, so you'll probably be disappointed with what's in here as it isn't anything canon yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Three months. I've spent three months in this _god damn crib._

I haven't even seen the light of day!

...

Ok, _that's_ a lie. I actually had a big-ass window opposite my crib. _But_! It did more harm than it did good! I mean, I spent day in, day out, glaring at the green grass and various trees in envy.

...

 _FUCKIN-_ _ WHY _ _STICK A WINDOW IN FRONT OF ME IF I CAN'T CLIMB OUT OF IT?!_

(Breathe, Alexia; _breathe_.)

After getting over the intitial shock of being reborn and _finally_ (about two minutes after being reborn... Kidding. Try two months.) accepting it (what? I actually liked my life before shit hit the fan..), my life has been pretty _boring_.

Ok. I'm a baby, I don't know why I expected much. It's not like I would be flipping over banisters or jumping, head first, off of cliffs any time soon...

Anyways.

...

I _may_ or may _not_ have lied again. I was in and out of the crib... What I _should've_ said, was that I hadn't left my _room_. But, I didn't mind, because _damn_ did I have a view from my window.

It was situated right  in front of my crib, twice the size of a normal window, along with the width, and stretched so it looked like one of those windows with the low sill.. You with me so far..? (Well, I'm not waiting for you to catch up, so start running.) I couldn't actually see the window sill from my view in the crib- which either means it was lower than I thought, or the crib is _higher_ than I thought.

Right.

There beneath (outside) my window (I seem to be using that word a lot) was a huge blossom tree and it was in full bloom, bushes and smaller trees surrounding it so it looked like a circle of nature. (I worded that so stupidly..)

I'm not gonna lie, I often found myself staring agape at the sheer _beauty_ of it. I mean, back in England we didn't have trees and wildlife as _beautiful_ as thi-

 _Wait_ , hold up.

Don't blossom trees bloom in like.. _Spring_..?

I blinked... And blinked again.

 _SHIT! WHAT'S THE DATE?!_ My mind screeched to a halt and I found myself frantically blinking at all the questions flying around in my head. _When was I even born..??? What year is it?! How old am I- ah, we haven't even celebrated my birthday yet.. So I'm probably not even one!_

(I'm pretty sure my brain near enough _exploded_ from the influx of questions.)

I promptly broke down crying. (Mentally, that is.. But I won't deny that I did let out a few whimpers...)

 _Bloody hell!_ I cursed. _I have to wait twenty-eight years until I'm back to my original age_... *cue uncontrollable sobbing*

Do you know what's even worse? (It's actually not that bad when I _really_ thought about it) I don't even think I'm _female_ anymore... My parents will have the shock of their _lives_ when they find out their son's 'gay'... (I said that with the apostrophes because, _hello_! It isn't gay for me because I was a _girl_ before.... That doesn't mean shit, but, for the sake of this story, just pretend it does.)

Ok, I'm _pretty_ sure I'm a boy now.. What with this bloody extra _appendage_ (my polite way of saying dick.. which doesn't count, now that I've actually said it) between my thighs an' all...

It was pretty amusing whenever someone changed my diaper. _It_ (*snorts*) would just swing about and, _hell_ , I even pee'd on my 'Otou-san'....

Right. It would be pretty embarrassing if I didn't already figure out what happened to me, ne?

I was reborn. Reincarnated; all that jazz.

What _fun_.

(Wait. I think I've already said some shit indicating that I knew this already... _Meh_.)

Now I get to be a kid genius and (fre)breeze through school.

Ha, _not_. Do I look like I want to draw unwanted attention to myself? (... That was a rhetorical question. Do not answer it if you wish to keep your life.)

Besides, I somehow hijacked this, innocent as hell, couples' baby and I wasn't planning on putting any _more_ stress on it... I already feel guilty enough to their Parents... Wouldn't want to make things worse..

(When I thought about it, they -the baby- probably weren't even conscious of the fact that they were alive..)

Well, seeming as I'm free, at the moment (what else would I be doing apart from screaming and shitting myself?), how about I tell you about my previous life? (That sounded weird.. Did I _really_ die..?)

I was, am, _are_ , Alexia Harlin. I was born on the 4th of November, 1987; making me twenty-eight when I died. (And also a Scorpio, if anyone wanted to know.)

I was a 5'8" ball of sunshine with wavy golden locks and sea blue eyes that sparkled at an angle. I had a perfect body with just the right amount of curves that made all the boys swoon.

I think I just choked. (I'm too sarcastic for my own good.)

I was actually a 5'0" little shit with toned muscles (no inch wide waist and melons for boobs, sorry to disappoint) and tattoos on whatever skin you could see. (I exaggerated. It was really just my arms, back and top of my left thigh.) I had deep brown eyes and smooth, somewhat chubby, cheeks which always seemed permanently flushed despite my overall appearance. My hair was cropped short and spiked all over the place in light brown strands. My ears were covered in piercings and my nose with one ring- oh and my tongue was pierced.

Pretty neat, huh? (It's kind of upsetting that I was a blank canvas again. That'd be one of the first things to do once I was old enough. AKA find some cool guy who wouldn't -persuade him not to- ID a twelve year old. _Totally_ not illegal.. I want to get this shit on the road as soon as possible.)

...

Travis Knight and Katsuko Watanabe.

 _What_?

Yes. I'm English and Japanese (...and the answer to your unasked question is _no_ ; I don't watch Anime, nor do I read Manga.) Guess who's who.. My dad is obviously the Japanes- what do you mean _no_?!

Just kidding.

Their names kinda give it away, huh?

Well, _Alexia_ , your parents must be quite high up in society for an arranged marriage, right?

 _BZZT_! Wrong.... (Did you like my buzzer sound..?)

My Father was a drug-lord (*snorts*) while my Mother was a, uhm... Victimofhumantrafficking..

I _kinda_ worded it wrong with the whole 'arranged' bit of their marriage. It was more like a forced marriage, on _her_ part, anyways..

My Father honestly loved her. I could tell that much, despite his 'job'. He was a good person, surprisingly, he just invested into the wrong business..

My Mother didn't have anywhere to go, with no family members left alive and no financial backing, she begrudgingly stayed with Travis (if not to marry him then to use his money... _Wao_..) and _eventually_ (more like when she fell pregnant with me, three _years_ after their marriage) came to love him...

Oh, goodness. This sounds too much like a book, doesn't it?

I suppose I better tell you more about _me._ (Be prepared to be swept off your feet from my sheer awesomeness.)

I was a bit slow as a child, what with Japanese being my first language when we lived in _London_ ; home of _English_. But, _alas_. My Mother taught me none the less.

I did _eventually_ pick up English, albeit broken at first, by the time I was five and was successfully speaking fluently in both languages... Despite the childish lisp I still seemed to have..

 _Maybe_ I was a bit of a child genius..

 _Pft_ ; no, I wasn't. It was just Languages I had a knack for, _honest_.

Academic wise... _Let's just not go there._ (Yes, let's go there, Alexia. Tell them about how you got a scholarship for Oxford Univ- oh, _wait_. You didn't.)

I mean, it wasn't that I did _terribly_ bad, I just couldn't be bothered.. (I could get _passable_ grades if I tried..)

I actually had a motto I used to throw back at all my teachers; "I aim to pass, not to _please_."

Anyways. My parents didn't seem _too_ fussed about it (which didn't help my laziness) and instead _encouraged_ me to learn more languages.

Ugh. So, by the time I was fifteen, I could speak; Japanese, English, Russian, Italian, and Spanish.

My knowledge just stopped at being able to speak the language, I never bothered to learn how to read it- _well_ , apart from English. (I _did_ live in London, so it was _kind_ of necessary..)

At sixteen, I dropped out of school with no notable experiences or friends worth mentioning, and got a job working for my Father. It was entertaining, to say the least.

What was my job, you ask? (Or maybe you didn't. I'll tell you anyways.)

Well, I had found out I had a talent for imitating voices and got a job royally screwing with people.

It was a pretty nifty talent (and it did save my Father's ass a few times.) and I hoped to God I still had it in this life...

I wasn't 'innocent', if some of you were wondering... I did pick up a few 'skills' on the way. Besides, I couldn't exactly have friends or a 'permanent' lover, what with my 'job' and, _uh_ , connections...?

Yep.

MOVING ON!

(Am I going too fast? Good. My _past_ life isn't that important anyways. The quicker we get this over with, the faster we can get on to my new life as a fucking big cat. AKA _Taiga_.)

Anywho.

I suppose this is the time for me to say how I died, right? Well, I can honestly tell you that I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I was an eye witness to a _murder_.

I witnessed the crime the _same_ bloody (literally. Ha.) day I was murdered.

Worked fast, didn't they?

Right. (Why are there so many single liners..?)

* * *

 **•** **火神** **大我** **•**

* * *

 

_I was idly slurping on noodles as I passed the dark alleyway, feet back-peddling as I heard heavy grunting and choked whimpers._

_My eyes staring blankly at the three figures that stood over a bleeding bod- oh hey their blood reached my shoes- and furrowed my eyebrows at the scene._

_'Who is that?' I thought, breathe temporarily leaving me as I slowly put the pieces together. 'Oh, fuck.'_

_I quickly snapped out of my shock and numbly chewed the last of my noodles and lifted my foot up, loosely shaking it to get rid of the blood._

_(I was in a gang, mafia- whatever the hell you called it, blood and dead bodies weren't a shock to me anymore...)_

_I burped and chucked the empty box on the floor, chopsticks clattering loudly against the cold stone._

_Their heads snapped up towards me and I nervously scratched my cheek._

_'Oh, shit. I probably shouldn't have done that,' I mused, rapidly blinking my eyes as I quickly thought of ways to escape._

_ Alive _ _._

_"... 'Sup. Nice dead body you have there."_

...

_Thank you, brain, for signing my death wish._

_"Fuck!" One of them hissed under his breath, patting down his trouser pocket and shakily flipping the phone open. "Boss isn't gonna be happy.." He punched a few numbers in and I took that as my cue to leave._

_I made it about five steps before the hood of my jacket was snagged._

_I let out a choked scream and scrambled to regain my footing. "O-Oi!" I shouted, noticing they dragged me back into the same alley as before. I gagged as they threw me down onto the dead body and lifted a mocking 'brow. "No respect for the dead, huh, boys?"_

_Their 'leader' threw an animalistic smirk my way and crouched down in front of my face, glaring into my eyes._

_"Boss said he wanted her dead, but he didn't say when~"_

_Well, fuck me._

_But not literally, please_.

* * *

 **•** **火神** **大我** **•**

* * *

 

Quite the life I led, huh? (From the first chapter, one would think I died a more, uh, _serious_? No, that's not right. Gruesome? Worthy? Big? Thrilli- _ugh_! I give up.)

Now, don't get me wrong, they didn't _rape_ me (I honestly didn't mean for it to sound like I just disregarded rape..) and despite their... _normal_ , so to speak, appearance, they were sadistic fuckers. I was cut, bruised, bleeding and _probably_ had a broken bone too many, but I was still alive and that was good enough for me.

Ok, I wasn't exactly alive for long enough after that, but I _did_ try to escape.

(I don't need to repeat myself, do I? Because I'm pretty sure I covered my death in the first Chapter- I actually didn't, but I can't be bothered to explain it. On a side note; I just realised how much of a cynical bitch I am- well, _was_. Fun times.)

Back to what I was saying.

 _Actually_ , that pretty much sums up my life.

...

Now, how about we fast-forward a few months?

 _OH_! Let's just skip to my birthday. (I assume we're somewhere near March? April? So we're like fast-forwarding, what, four months?)

But, _Alexia- or should I say Taiga?_ How did you know it was your birthday? Bitch, _wait_ for it.

* * *

 **•** **火神** **大我** **•**

* * *

 

I sat at the bottom of my crib, hands tightly encircled around the bars as I shakily tried to pull myself up. _Come on! I've nearly got i-!_

"Taiga-kun~!"

The door swung open, the sudden interruption caused me to lose focus and I flailed before falling back down on my nappy-covered ass. _DAMN IT ALL!_ I pouted in frustration and flopped down on my back, eyes staring at the figure that stood in the doorway, view upside-down.

 _Oh,_ I sighed, tiredly blinking and focusing on the bland ceiling. _It's just him._

My 'Otou-san' waltzed up to the side of my crib and gently scooped me up in his arms. "Your lovely 'kaa-san is at work so I have you all to myself~!"

I deadpanned as he flicked loose strands of his red- _yes, you heard me right_ \- hair out of his eyes. (It wasn't firetruck, call-the-police-my-house-is-on- _fire_ red, but still bright enough to look dyed. Like, maybe a deep red? _Shit_. Why didn't I say that to start with?!)

 _What is he? A model?_ I scoffed at my thoughts as soon as my eyes lay on his goofy grin which seemed out of place on his chiseled face. _Are you Greek, because I'm pretty sure you're a God._

My brain stopped as it caught up with my thoughts.... _WHAT THE HELL, ALEXIA?!_ I mentally screeched, an image of me clutching my head in pain appearing inside of my head. _DID YOU JUST MAKE A PICK-UP LINE?!_ (I didn't think it was that bad, but then again, the key thing was, it was aimed at my D.A.D)

"Taiga-kun? Are you with me?"

I jumped in his arms as his fingers clicked in front of my face.

His grin seemed to widen as he noticed he finally got my attention and I couldn't help but cringe at its brightness.

_Sleep sounds good 'round about now.._

"You're so cute~!" He cooed, gently pinching my cheek as I turned my head away from him. "Just like your 'kaa-san~!"

 _That's nice.._ I drawled, face blank as I thought of the many ways this man could kill me as he tightened his grip on my body instead of pinching my cheeks. _Death by strangulation seems to be in the lead, so far._ I sweat dropped as he headed towards the door.

My eyes promptly widened in shock and my heart annoyingly leapt out of my chest. _What, am I finally going somewhere else?!_ (I'm pretty sure my eyes sparkled at the thought of leaving my room)

"I think it's safe to take you exploring~!" He hummed in agreement with himself and shifted me so I sat on his left hip. "What do you think, Taiga-kun~?" He grinned, _knowing_ I would have no objections.

I mentally scoffed at him. _As if I could verbally voice my opinion...._

"Sound good?!" He shouted, vigorously nodding as he pumped a fist in the air. "Let's go!"

.

.

_I think I was safer in my crib._

**....**

After I woke up from passing out due to lack of ai- _just kidding._

(Dramatics, people, _dramatics_.)

My eyes curiously scanned the navy blue (ha. Remind you of a certain _ahō_?) walls of the narrow hallway and I wrinkled my nose at the colour.

Why so dark? Why not bright pink or- nah.

 _Kidding_.

I had actually wrinkled my nose at the smell emitting from further down the hallway.

 _The hell? Is he tryna' cook or some shit?_ I confusedly stared up at the man holding me and pouted in annoyance.

"Hmm? Something the matter, Taiga-kun?" He asked, not once stopping as he blinked down at me and continued to stroll down the hallway. "Ah, you can smell that, can you?" He nervously chuckled as a grimace tugged at his lips. "You see, your 'tou-san isn't exactly a master Chef....."

I gurgled at him, but, on the inside, I was cracking up. _This guy!_ I howled, excited squeals leaving my lips as I mentally cackled at him. _It smells like the house is on fire! How bad can you get?!_

Due to my lack of control over any part of my body, I wasn't exactly able to _properly_ portray my amusement and instead ended up whacking his chin with my hand as I _drooled_.

"D'aww~! I didn't realise you were so hungry~" he teased, winking down at me, deep brown eyes glistening with amusement.

 _Fuck off!_ I glared at him... Which actually made me look like I was taking a big shit. (*cue arrows shooting into my pride*)

"Ha ha! You're so funny!" He tilted his head back and howled at my expression.

 _Little bitch._ I deadpanned at him. _Why are you my Father?_ A bit of drool slid down the side of my mouth as my head lolled against his chest. _Shit. Why am I tired?!_ I mentally cried. _I literally just woke up!_

I felt the fool rub my back and nuzzle his chin on my head. "Are you still tired, Taiga-kun?" He hummed, shifting his grasp on me as I finally felt him stop walking. "Man. Just when I was about to show you something!" He whined, sighing dejectedly.

My eyes flickered open and I drowsily stared at the scene in front of me. _Wha-?_

My baby jaw dropped.

 _Ha_! Psyche.

I just blinked. _Ok, what?_ My mind froze.

There, sitting on a light brown (beige?) sofa, bang smack in the middle of the room, was a chocolate labrador puppy.

"Happy birthday!"

I reared my head back away from him and tried to skeptically gaze into his eyes. _I know 'kaa-san has work, but what sort of parent misses their child's first Birthday....?_

"Ok, it's a bit early-

_Oh. That explains it._

-to be your birthday," He chuckled, suddenly turning his face away from me. "About two _weeks_ too early," he mumbled under his breath, nervously scratching the back of his head with his free hand and turned back 'round to face me. "But I saw this little cutie at work and couldn't resist~!"

If I could, I would've face-palmed. But instead, I twisted my tongue in my mouth and scrunched my nose in concentration. _Nearly got it,_ I thought, internally cheering myself on.

"Bitch."

 _Victory is mine_!

"W-What did you just s-say, Taiga-kun _....?!_ "

I innocently blinked up at him and opened my mouth. "Bitch."

He turned his head away from me and let out a shaky breath. "Ah... W-What...?!" He nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Where did you le- OH MY GOD!" He shrieked. "THAT WAS YOUR FIRST WORD!!!"

(Ah, wait. Is it too early for me to be speaking? Well, excuse you. I've never been around kids to know... It may be that I had been possibly practicing plus the fact that I knew how some words were pronounced to learn it correctly in my own time...)

I banged my clenched fist against his chest and frowned. "No bitch."

He blinked down at me and brought me up to hold in front of him, limbs dangling uselessly at my sides. "Taiga-kun, what's wrong?"

I refused to meet his gaze and instead turned my watery gaze to the puppy sleeping on the sofa. "Bitch, bye-bye."

He practically looked like he was going to die.

"Stop saying that word!" He cried. "Oh, god! Kei-chan's going to kill me!" He moaned, walking forwards and gently putting me down on the sofa. "Where did you even learn that word...?"

I promptly ignored his curious gaze and instead stared distastefully at the sleeping.... Thing.

He sighed and shook his head. "Just.... Just stay here; I'll be back in a minute!"

I  flopped back into the cushions as my answer and smiled a gummy smile as he walked away and towards the kitchen, which was actually a few metres to the side of the armrest of the sofa. _Why tell me to stay when you can see me...?_

I stuck my tongue out and turned my gaze to the _thing_ beside me that was currently asleep. (Thank _god_.)

 _Why a dog?_ I moaned, internally cursing my luck. _They've never liked me!_ I cried, remembering clear as day, the time a huge dog- read; _Beast_ (sue me for not knowing what breed it was. It was big, that's all I remember) chased after me and tore apart my backpack, just for the raw chicken and beef I had in there. ( _What_? I just went shopping for my Mum!) I was actually ten at the time, so I couldn't help but develop a _small_ fear of dogs... (I call _italics_ for bullshit.)

And now there is one right in front of me.

...

For the first-ok, _second_ time in my new life, I _cried_. (.... That's an understatement.... _I bawled my fucking eyes out.)_


	3. *Insert amazing, snarky chapter title here*

" _TAKESHI_!"

The noise startled me into crying louder and I cringed at my own cries. _God damn it!_ I mentally cursed, hating the way I had to be comforted by this idiot that goes by the name of 'Takeshi'.

"T-Taiga-kun!" He stuttered, hand shakily patting my back as to calm me down. "It's alright. Everything will be o-!" He suddenly let out a shriek and tightened his hold on me which had me cursing him to the high heavens.

"BAKESHI, WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

 _Fuck it all._ My wails and screams of absolute terror stuttered to a stop at the feisty entrance and I blearily blinked at the female. _Oh, shit_. I gaped, noticing the way she loomed in the doorway. _She is tall as fuck._... I was tempted to whistle at her after noticing she was my 'Okaa-san'.

I was in love. (Ok, not really. Because, ew, incest.)

She stood at roughly 6'4" (I'm just guessing here. I am a baby so I can't exactly measure heights while being a midget where everything is taller to me anyways...) with deep brown wavy locks that curled beneath her chin with a middle parting, full lips and almond shaped eyes that shone a deep blue.

Call me vain, but, I am going to be one hot fuck when I'm older. (Well, I bloody hope so. Also, I don't know if you noticed, but I might have a height complex. Hey! I was short as hell in my previous life, let me have this!)

If I described my Mother, it's only fair that I would do the same for my Father, right?

Starting the same way, he stood at... 5'9/10"(?) with dead straight deep red hair that covered his left eye while the other side was tucked behind his ear. He had relatively thin lips and narrow eyes that held a deep brown gaze. It was actually pretty alluring.

Ok. Back to the present now. (Do we really? I was quite enjoying this description shit.)

"I didn't do anything!" He wailed, nervously holding me in his arms as he all but ran towards her. "He just started crying out of the blue!"

She tut at him, eyes gleaming with amusement as she smiled down at me. "Is that true, Taiga-kun? Your 'tou-san didn't make you cry from his cooking, did he~?" She smirked at his spluttering and bent down closer to my face.

I giggled (try me, bitch) at her teasing and smacked a hand onto her cheek, malicious intent hidden under my innocent gurgles. "Bitch!"

It was honestly scary how quickly she could change expressions. (Not that I was _actually_ scared or anything.. How weird would that be? Ha ha.)

Well... _Fuck_.

"T-Taiga!" Takeshi screeched, hand gently clasping over my mouth as he stumbled back and held me close to his chest. "D-Don't say tha-"

"Taiga."

The smile dropped from my face and I peered up at her, eyes wide in fear, and I'm pretty sure I need a diaper change. _Uh oh._

"Where did you learn that word?" She growled, crossing her arms as a dark aura covered her being.

 _I gone done fucked up._ I done a sort of weird gulp thingy, and then proceeded to maybe, possibly, attempt to pull puppy dog eyes at her. "Bahh," I whispered, eyes tearing up when I noticed she wasn't caving.

"Taiga, you are not stupid," she tut, taking a step towards the both of us. "I'll ask again-"

" _'TOU_!" I interrupted with a panicked wail.

(Soz, Dad. You're on your own.)

I awkwardly kind of turned around in his grasp and hardly smacked his chest, all the while with a cheeky smile aimed at the only female in the room. "'Tou did!" I chirped, internally grinning as the man screeched.

"Hey! WHAT?! _NO_!" He tried to deny his influence, but she wasn't having any of it.

She raised a beautifully plucked eyebrow up at my accusation and chucked a bland glance his way as if she wasn't really surprised at my answer. " _Did_ he now?"

"TAIGA!" He cried, voice cracking in anguish at my betrayal. "I-I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING?!"

He then proceeded to bawl his eyes out. (And they call me a child.)

I uncontrollably giggled at his crocodile tears and slapped a wet hand (don't ask) onto his left eye. "No. _Neber_." I was almost tempted to stick a finger in his eye, but then I remembered he needed it. So, it was with a defeated sigh and glistening eyes that I said, "Food?" (Because, when in doubt, food will always be there.)

...

"IDIOT! USE THE FIRE BLANKET!"

"I ALREADY DID!"

(Ah, yes. That is, unless you have a certain Kagami Takeshi in charge of it. Rip the Kagami family.)

**•火神 大我•**

School. The bane of my existence. (Did I forget to say that I'm now in America? No? Well, now you know... Didn't really pay attention as to why we moved, but who _really_ cares? I'm honestly guessing it had something to do with my dad and his promotion at work. Speaking of, I still don't know what the fuck he _actually_ does... _Bah_.)

If there was one thing I wasn't looking forward to in my second life, _that_ was it. (Ok. Maybe dying again.)

So, it was with bated breath, and a _slightly_ disgusted look on my face, that I found myself cautiously twisting a door knob.

 _Oh, fuck me_. I groaned, peeking through the crack in the door as I slowly cranked it open.

I ignored the 'fascinated' stares of my classmates and deadpanned at the cheerful expression of my Teacher as I begrudginly strolled into the room. "What now?" I slurred, shoving my hands into my dark green cargo pants as I came to a stop beside her and I inwardly grinned as we only stood a few inches apart in height. _Nice_. (Don't get the wrong idea, I was a pretty short boy. It was just highly amusing to see such a small teacher.)

"C-Class!" She stuttered, quickly tearing her gaze away from me and plastering a cheerful smile on her face. "We have a new transfer student joining us today, please treat him with respect!"

I blankly stared out a window. "Yeah, what she said," I drawled, disinterestedly watching a bird fly by.

"W-Why don't you introduce yourself?" She nervously laughed, obviously not expecting me to say such a thing or with such a tone.

I quietly snickered under my breath and turned to face the class, head tilting to the left as I whipped a hand out of my pocket so I could form a peace sign with my fingers. "Yo. The name's Taiga Kagami." I lent forward and shoved my hand back into my pocket, devilish grin in place. " _Roar_."

**•火神 大我•**

"Hi!"

If anyone asks, I _did_ not choke on a riceba-

"Oh my god! Here!"

-and I did _not_ accept a glass of wate-

"Do you need some more?!"

-and I did _not_ have a second glas-

"Are you ok now..?"

In fact, nothing of the sort happened. Like, at _all_.

"... I'm fine, thanks." I gave them a sideglance, silently noting that 'them' was a she and that 'she' seemed to gather a crowd behind her. "What the fuck..? Where did you all come from?!" I spluttered, eyebrows twitching at the millions of eyes on my figure. _The hell are they lookin' at? 'can't be my ass; I'm sitting down._

I frantically blinked as a load of gasps and cries of shock circulated around the group. _Are they serious?_ I deadpanned, eyes dead to the world as my shoulders slouched in disbelief and eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"He swore!" (Di-... Did his eye just _twinkle_?!)

"He's so cool!"

"Does his Mom let him swear at home?!"

(I honest to god felt like answering that last one because- _no_. No, she fucking doesn't.) I instead chose to ignore them and pack my bento away in my bag and stood up to leave.

(Seriously. The bell was gonna ring any minute now and I would prefer to _not_ be caught up in the mass wave of snotty ten year old brats, thank you very much.) Obviously, being the main protagonist as I am, I couldn't just leave the scene unnoticed. (Whoop-dee-fucking- _do_.)

"W-Wait a minute!"

My shoulders visibly slumped and I cursed whoever called me out on my escaped and grumbled under my breath at my failed get-away. "... Yeah?" I begrudgingly asked, turning around and facing the same girl who gave me the water earli- oh, yeah. The incident that never happened. Right.

Anyways.

Small blonde girl, hair in pigtails with pink ribbons and wide hazel eyes; a right beauty. And painfully clichéd character. (I wasn't exactly paying attention to her to know what she looks like in detail.)

"Did you want to be Fr-!"

I almost dropped to my knees and prayed to the heavens at their timely interruption. (I mean, really- it was such a shame she was interrupted by the bell. I was _so_ looking forward to what she had to say. Cue snort.)

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to fight off the victorious grin that threatened to break out onto my face. "You can just tell me in class." And continued to walk away. (Victorious grin because _hello_?! No more brats talking to me.)

"B-But we're not allowed to talk!"

I groaned at her squeaky voice and paused in the doorway and lay my hand on the door frame, foot one step out of the door as I looked at her and the crowd. (... Which had suspiciously grown bigger and oh _shit_ why is it so quiet?)

I proceeded to ignore them- as per usual- and grinned at her nervous form. "So?" (Like fuck was I gonna talk to her... Ok, _ouch_ , Alexia.)

"HOW IS HE SO COOL?!"

"TAIGA, _WAIT_!"

"HE'S JUST A LOSER!"

"SHUT _UP_ , TYLER!"

"KATIE! YOU BETTER ASK HIM IN CLASS!"

I had to hold a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. "Fucking, _Kids_ , man."

...

**That pretty much summed up my first day of ah, Junior School? Yeah, that.**

**As it turns out, 'Katie' just wanted to ask if she could be my Friend. Who was I to turn down a friendship? (Stfu) It seemed innocent enough- what with 'Tyler' pegging himself as my 'rival'.**

**Ah, puppy love sure is great.**

**Ok. Get ready for a time skip. No, seriously. Nothing interesting happened for a few years. (Which was a fucking shame because re-doing school was such a bore.)**

**Anyways. Now introducing a 13yr old Kagami Taiga.**

**•火神 大我•**

"Tadaima!" I announced, shutting the door behind me and chucked my bag god knows where. (I need to stop doing that. Last time it hit my dad's face. Ok. On second thoughts, I'll never stop doing it.)

I slowly bent down to peel my shoes off and wasn't that surprised to suddenly find myself staring up at the ceiling.

I blinked and brought a hand up to scratch the ear of the beast atop of me as I gently sat up up. "Well hello there, Bitch-chan- _OW_!" I screeched, cradling my head in pain as I accusing glared as the beast ran off to god knows where at the other beast' sudden appearance. (No one tell her I called her that. Rip me.)

" _What_ did I tell you about calling her that, Taiga?!"

I pursed my lips and rubbed the back of my head, wincing as I felt a bump forming. "What was that for, 'kaa-san?!" I looked up at her from my position on the floor and narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Never mind. What's that?"

She pursed her lips and huffed at my nonchalance at her violence and shoved the piece of paper into my face. "It's a shopping list," she answered, " _Your_ shopping list."

I blanched at her emphasis on 'your' and snatched it out of her hand. "Great. What fun- oh, hey!" My eyes lit up as I thought of something and I quickly scrambled up off of the floor. "Can I take Bitch-chan with me?!"

.

.

.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING HER THAT?!"

"NOT TO- OK, _OW_!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU PROCEED TO CALL HER IT?!"

"BECAUSE SHE LIKES IT! _LOOK_! BITCH-CHAN~!"

**"WOOF!"**

.

.

.

" _See_? She even has her own little speech marks!"

...

I blinked up at the store a few feet in front of us, groaning at the impending task. _Why me, God?_ I asked as I tilted my head up to the heavens. _First you stick me into a body of a baby boy, and now you're making me run errands? What is my life?_ I solemnly thought... And then promptly proceeded to raise my middle finger up to the blue sky. (In hindsight, I shouldn't have done that, seriously. It's probably why I ended up with a monster of a coach, and also, maybe... _most likely_ , why I fell in love with a complete _idiot_. But, hey, 13yr old, naive me had no way of knowing that.)

"We're here, Sugar," I grunted, bending down to scratch her ear. (Yes. That's her actual name. What? She's _sweet_.)

She lovingly barked at me and I grinned. "I knew I was your favourite!" I cackled and stood back up. (No, I don't speak dog, no matter how much of a bitch I continue to be. I just assume that what she said had something to do with her favouriting me, because why not?)

"Come on," I huffed, wrinkling my nose as I blew a loose strand of hair that tickled my nostrils. "Now I have to be the other bitch here and tie you to a fucking pole." I frowned at the very thought. "Why can't they just let you inside?"

I shook my head and stopped scratching her ears. "I won't be long, ok?" I soothed, loosely looping her lead around the metal pole. "Be a good girl and stay here, alright?"

"Ok, Mom!" She replied with a bark. (Ok, no. She didn't.)

What she _did_ do was lick my hand.

"That's a good enough reply," I snickered, patting her on the head and reaching into my pocket to read the list. "Hopefully I won't be too lon- WHAT THE SHITTING HELL IS THIS?!" I shrieked, eyes narrowing as I glared down at the piece of paper. "SINCE WHEN WAS IT FUCKING _DOUBLE-SIDED_?!"

**•火神 大我•**

I groaned at the weight of the bags. "You evil piece of shit!" I cried out, cursing my mother to the high heavens (which wasn't nice of me, I _know_ ) and tiredly slumped my shoulders as my feet slowly dragged along the pavement. "I'm going to die," I moaned, collapsing onto a very conveniently bench. "Fucking hell," I hissed, arranging the plastic bags around me on the rest of the bench and at my feet.

Sugar let out a small whine at my suffering and I gently sat up on the bench to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm alright, sweetie," I cooed.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

(I will never admit to shrieking and chucking a banana at the person so don't ask. On a side note, holy shit. Is that Jesus?)

I squinted up at them, calmly petting Sugar as she let out a warning growl. "Uh, wha-?"

"Do you need some help?" They explained, pointing to my many bags. (They did not, no matter what anyone says, toe the bruised banana on the floor and pin it with an odd look. Also, pretty sure that's Jesus.)

I tiredly blinked up at the mysterious figure, sighing when they shuffled a bit and ended up unintentionally blocking the blaring sun, and I promptly lost my shit.

"You..." I trailed off, eyes widening as Sugar happily ran around his feet when she deemed them safe. "You're _hot_!" I shamelessly blurted out, mouth agape in pure and unadulterated awe at this... this _adonis_.

"... What?"

I avoided his gaze (yes, _he_ ) and coughed into my closed fist. "I mean, aren't you hot?" I spluttered, trying to cover up my mistake. "Mmh _hmm_ , yeah," I quietly whistled to myself. "... Smoking hot, that is," I mumbled under my breath. _Can I take him home?_

"It _is_ hot, isn't it?" He chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head as he shuffled on his feet when he felt Sugar sitt down right next to his leg.

" _Fuck_ yeah, it is," I agreed with vigour, eyes appreciatively looking him up and down.

"... Ok...?"

I proceeded to clear my throat, lamely trying to recover my previous mojo as I sent him a wolfish grin. "Never mind. What's up?"

"Oh... Uh." He blinked a few times.

 _Is it natural for men to have such long eyelashes?_ I wondered, furrowing my eyebrows in thought as I tapped my chin.

"I was wondering if you needed some help?" He finally asked, eyes intently roaming over the mass of bags surrounding my person. (I did not, for one second, wish that he looked at me like that. Nope. No sirey. Nu _uh_.)

"I was playing Basketball on that court over there-" he paused to chuck a thumb over his shoulder and I narrowed my eyes at the group of kids playing there. (And, _yes_ , it was at the kids there and _not_ because I had just noticed that there was a basketball court so close to my home and I had never even so much as glanced at it.)

 _Fuck. Hot pants was living right under my nose!_ I internally cursed myself for being so blind and wrapped up in my own little snobby-not-really-a-child-so-why-should-I-interact-with-them-world.

"-when I saw you nearly fall over." He summed with a soft smile.

"Right. My bad," I grunted, patting my pants down as I stood up, extending my hand once I'd finished. "The name's Kaga- _Taiga_. Taiga Kagami." I stumbled a bit on the wording as I reminded myself that we weren't in Japan (dunno why the thought that we _were_ even came into my head) and that over here you said your first name, well, _first_. (And, oh, _look_. What a James bond-y self-introduction. Go fuck yourself, me.)

I sucked in a sharp breath at the bright smile he gave me, because holy _shit_ , since when could a guy look this motherfucking cute?! (And sexy, Alexia, don't forget _sexy_.)

"Nice to meet you, Taiga," he replied, politely shaking my hand as he stretched those gorgeous lips of his into an equally stunning smile. "I'm Tatsuya Himuro."

Damn. I'd wish he said his name was Fuck Me. (I _totally_ would've honoured his namesake.)


	4. A Heartfelt goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT FINALLY GETS MOVING AND PIERCED!KAGAMI IS SUDDENLY A THING! I'll probably make a list next chapter stating what he's got tbh. Don't like? Ok then it must just be me who likes the idea of catboi with a stud through his dick. KIDDING! but, seriously; search that shit up, gotta be fanart somewhere, right? (Link me up if you find any, I beg.)
> 
> ANOTHER SMALL THING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY HAVE SOME CANON EVENTS!
> 
> Enjoy.

 

* * *

I wasn't a pedophile. So get that thought out of your head, like, _now_.

I just happened to have a... good eye for people who would grow into their looks. (Yeah, let's go with that, Alexia, to save your newfound male pride the blow.)

It was weird. Interacting with people my physical age. I had forgotten how utterly idiotic they could be.

...

After introducing ourselves to one another, I, rather reluctantly, let him take half of the bags, and led him towards my home.

 _Please don't be a killer, please, please. Oh god. He could be, like, one of those sociopath killers with hella good looks and a stunning personality-_ I cut my own thoughts off with a strangled gasp and I stared down at the ground with wide eyes _, That's how they trick ya' and then BAM! You're dead and they're partyi-_

"Taiga?"

I shrieked, "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" I winced at the volume of my shout, and quickly tightened my grip on the plastic bags that threatened to fall to the floor if I didn't. (rip those eggs and my ass if I ever let that happen.)

My dark haired companion gave me a concerned look, and holy fuck that was the gentlest smile in the whole universe and nothing could prove me wrong.

"Ok," He uncertainly trailed off, slowly continuing to walk forward, "How much further is your home?"

I blinked at the sudden change of subject, but shrugged it off and quickly surveyed my surroundings, sweat-dropping at my ignorance. "It's actually right there," I nervously laughed, pointing at the fenced house across the street from us.

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

And then we were both crossing the road together. Or, at least, Tatsuya did.

"FUCKI-!" I choked, falling flat on my face, awkwardly tumbling to the cold pavement floor, torso on the sidewalk and legs splaying into the road. Luckily, no cars were near so yay no instant death for me.

Except, I wish there were, because dying from being run over was better than dying from embarrassment, especially when your mother was spluttering out in laughter a few feet away from you.

_Thanks. Much love._

_Sincerely,_

_Your son who died because you failed to stop laughing and save him from overheating._

...

I huffed and rolled over, dragging my quilt over my head as I did so. "Stupid shoelaces..." I mumbled, cheeks flaring in embarrassment when I remembered what happened earlier today. "STUPID BOY BODY- _GOD FUCKING DAMN IT_!"

"GO TO _SLEEP_ , TAIGA!"

**•火神 大我•**

Taiga had known Tatsuya for precisely two months now, and nothing much had changed, apart from him leaving the house more often. (Honestly. What more did you expect? Him to have a whole personality change? Grades to suddenly skyrocket? Room to be immaculate and not full of dirty clothes and empty wrappers? Get real. It's just Tatsuya, not a miracle.)

He quietly munched on the last of his chips, wiping the crumbs off of his lap and onto the floor, eyes intently staring at the people playing on the court.

"Aren't you getting a little chubby, kid?"

His hand froze halfway in reaching down into his bag for his other packet of chips, and he slowly cranked his head to the side to search for the owner of the voice.

It was _her_. That woman that _always_ seemed to be here when he and Tatsuya were. (Which was weird, and borderline pedophile. But, then again, he wasn't one to talk..)

" _Excuse_ me?" He droned, continuing in his task of grabbing another packet of love. "I'm having trouble remembering when I asked you for your opinion."

She laughed. She _laughed_ at him.

 _Don't do it. Damn it, Alexia, do_ _not_ _do what I think you're about to-_ "HEY! Tatsuya!" He called out, stuffing the sealed packet of chips into his backpack, "Toss me the ball!"

_-fuck._

Tatsuya blinked his one eye at the weird and rather sudden request, but done as asked, anyways. "Why? Do you want to play?"

The red-haired boy snorted, " _Fuck_ no," he scoffed, lightly bouncing the ball on the floor.

"Then why di-"

"She called me fat."

"Ok, Tai-"

"I'm not _fat_ , Tatsuya."

"I never said you were..."

"I never said you did! Now are we playing or not?!"

Tatsuya shook his head at the boy's antics and nodded, "Sure. Ok, so here's how you play..."

Alex snorted behind her hand. _Who knew the kid was such a hothead?_

She stood up and shuffled a few steps over, easily bending down and snatching up the kid's backpack, intent on nabbing his chips. "I'm sure he won't mind..."

...

He was pretty sure he was dying. Again. And if his 'dying' could get any worse...

"Who ate my _fucking_ chips?" He hissed, eyes instantly roaming the court for that mop of blonde hair. " _You_ ," he seethed, storming up to the woman trying to sneak away, "What have you done!"

She froze in her place and slowly cranked her head around, "I've done you a favour."

"I've done you a favour," he mocked, and she silently applauded him for a superb impersonation of her. "By what, _signing your death wish_?"

Oh, he thought he was real smart, didn't he?

She chuckled, shaking her head at the sheer cheek of the little brat, "You know what, kid-"

"Teach me," he blurted out before he could stop himself, and he scowled up at the sky. _YOU SAID THE WRONG THING, IDIOT!_ He howled, eye twitching as he cursed under his breath. _Where did my harsh, biting words go?! I don't want to be taught by this buffoon!_

"Say what, now?"

"I _said_ -" He paused to take a deep breath, sudden confidence gone as he pouted and looked down at the floor, "Teach me... _Please_." (There was no saving himself now. He had just gone and done it. Gone and slaughtered his future of lazy days and easy living.)

She inwardly squealed, and couldn't help the small blush on her cheeks. Oh, he was so cute she could just kiss him!

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hush, student of mine!"

" _FUCKING_ \- GET OFF OF ME!"

**•火神 大我•**

Ok, _ow_.

This stung like a motherfucking _bitch_. (I should know.)

I hissed as a damp cloth was dabbed onto my swollen cheek. " _Really_ , 'kaa-san?" I blanched, upon seeing the hello kitty box of plasters hidden in our bathroom cabinet- which cupboard doors lay wide open, as of this current moment.

"Stop being such a wuss," she tut, "I didn't see you crying your eyes out when Tatsuya gave you this shiner."

My eyes narrowed on their own accord at the mention of _his_ name and my face set into a scowl. "Asshole!" I howled, voice raising at the end as she lay a, fortunately (I could literally get down on my knees and thank god), white, bland, _ordinary_ plaster, bandage, face square thingy.

I grunted as she patted my other cheek, smirk on her face as I flushed and turned my head away from her, crossing my arms as I did so. "Just 'cause I can bust a few moves on a court, he goes all psycho on my sexy ass!" I mumbled, still fuming over the incident, and I felt my blunt nails dig into my callous palms.

Oh, right. I guess I should explain.

You see, when I turned 14, I shot up like a god _damn_ fucking beansprout. I was shitting myself because, what if I stayed like that; a lanky, no ass, no muscle, split-eyebrow (yeah. When they grew in, I cried for days and 'kaa-san wouldn't let me get my hands on any razor blades after I completely shaved them off this _one_ time) weirdo of a teenager who liked to play basketball (what a shocker, considering how much of a lazy shit I used to be. Hey. At least I have a rocking bod now) and _occasionally_ tapped an ass on the court instead of the ball. (What can I say? I was blessed with wondering hands _._ )

Anyways. It just occurred to me that I've been explaining the wrong thing this whole time. _Ha_.

Though, I don't see how getting punched in the face by your Senpai and practically being disowned by him was any more interesting. Ok, _yeah_ , it contained a sexy ass boi with some adorable beauty marks, and _yeah_ , maybe said person had beautiful eyes that glowed, and a smile that did wonders to my dick. But, who are we kidding? That shit wasn't gonna last. Male pride was a fickle thing. (Was it even pride, like? Did I use that term right?)

My mum just sighed and shook her head in amusement. "Jealousy does that to people, hun," she mumbled, shoving the kit back into the bathroom cabinet. "Where'd he go, anyways?" She asked, back still turned to me as she shuffled bits around in said cupboard.

I wrinkled my nose and flinched when it caused my left cheek to uncomfortably tighten. " _Ow_. I think he said Japan...?"

" _JAPAN_?!" She exclaimed, little white boxes dropping out of her hands and dully clattering in the sink. " _Seriously_?!"

I snorted at her dramatic reaction and crossed my arms, shifting my ass on its perch on the bath. "Yep." I nodded in confirmation, " _Apparently_ he's got family back there, said something about reconnecting with 'em, or some shit..." I hummed, sniffing once as I stood up and stretched.

She cautiously looked at me and inched closer towards the door.

"Speaking of..." I trailed off, shooting her a sharp grin. "When are we going there?" I innocently asked, pinning her with my fiery gaze, daring her to not answer me.

"Uh..." She droned, usually lethargic eyes taking a nervous edge as she whistled and avoided my gaze.

My eyebrows rose at her reaction as my brain finally clicked. "Something you wanna tell me?" I smirked.

" _TAKESHI_!" She uncharacteristically screeched, running out of the bathroom and leaving the door swinging.

My mouth lay open in shock, head emptily ringing as I tried and failed, to process her words. "HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, finally understanding her reaction as I stumbled to chase after her.

"What has your mother told you about running around the house?"

I frantically blinked and took a cautious step back, peering down at dad who just appeared from fucking nowhere and how in the hell did I not bump into him?

"Not to, perhaps?" He offered with a raise of his eyebrow, shifting the basket of clothes higher up on his hip.

I nodded, readily taking the answer, "Right," I agreed, "Who are you, and what did you do to my dad?" I blurted out.

"H- _HEY_!"

...

I carefully eyed my two fidgety parents as they sat side by side on our couch, folded arms resting on the back of the chair I sat on. "What's the problem?" I asked, appraising their nervous forms. _Seriously. What's the big dealio?_

Takeshi opened his mouth to speak first before promptly shutting it, ending up gulping air like a goldfish would to water.

"Oh, my _lord_ , 'tou-san! Spit it out already!" I groaned, throwing my head forward in exasperation, wincing as my forehead connected with my arms. _Shit. That hurt more than I thought..._

"A-Ah," he stuttered, sharing a look with my mum before fiddling with his fingers that lay crossed in his lap. "See, the problem is, there's no 'we'... just a _you_."

"..."

"..."

"... _Sweet_." I grinned, standing up from my chair. "When am I going...?" I blinked at their gobsmacked expressions and slowly lifted the chair up to put it back at the table. "You guys alri-"

"ARE YOU NOT IN THE LEAST BIT SAD?!"

 _Oh_ , I thought, smirk twitching at my lips as I realised why they reacted like that. "About what?" I nonchalantly hummed, slightly wincing as the chair legs screeched as I slid it back into place.

"US NOT COMING!"

I tilted my head. "Uh... Why would I? Not like you're dead or anything."

"S-... SO HARSH!"

I shrugged and walked towards the door, pausing in the doorway as I looked at them over my shoulder, snorting at my dads look of hope.

Oop. (Not gonna lie, shooting him down is one of my favourite pass-times.)

"By the way..." I started, shooting them an innocent smile, rush of air leaving my nose as I tried to hold in my snickers at their sparkling forms.

"Yes? _Yes_?!"

Rip.

"Am I gonna be staying with 'baa-chan?"

" _DAMN IT, TAIGA_!"

**•火神 大我•**

"So you're gonna follow Tatsuya, huh?"

I pursed my lips at her words and quickly avoided her gaze. "Well, _no_..." I said, frowning in annoyance. _Fuck. I am, aren't I?_ I inwardly cried at the realisation.

" _Riiiiiiiight_ ," she drawled, resting the basketball on her hip as she gave me a look of deadpan.

"Ok, _technically_ , yes," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head as I pouted. "Whatever! Are you coming with me to do this or not?!" I wasn't flustered, shut up.

"Why do you even need me to come again?"

I inwardly cackled as she caved and quickly spun on my heels and led her out of the court. "Ugh. Supervision, permission, I dunno." I shrugged, shoving my hands into my hoodies pockets as I tut. "But it's a piercing, and I'm not an actual adult yet..." I trailed off, eyeing her from the side. "So I need you and your... adult-ness," I summed with a scrunch of my nose. "Despite how little of it there actually is."

"Ok. I'm going to ignore that dig at my maturity, and be the proper adult here and-"

" _OW_! FUCKING HELL, ALEX!" I screeched, cradling my head in my hands as I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, them falling when I noticed her neutral expression.

"Remind me _why_ you want to get your nipples pierced..?"

I sniffled at her uncaring attitude, "B-Because it feels nice!" I gasped, wincing at the dull ache in my head. ( _And_ because I never got it done in my previous life, but you don't need to know that.)

"... Right, right. Of _course_ ," she hummed with a hesitant nod of her head. "Silly me."

...

"MOTHERFUCKER! THAT _HURTS_!"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?!"

"NOT _THIS_! YOU'RE PAYING, BY THE WAY!"

"WHAT! _NO_! THAT WASN'T OUR AGREEMENT!"

"THINK OF IT AS MY GOING AWAY PRESENT, AND WHY ARE WE STILL SHOUTING?!"

"YOU LITTLE-! _I DON'T KNOW!_ "

**•火神 大我•**

I wheeled my two suitcases, headphones acting as a _head_ band with the way I pushed my fringe back with them. "Which terminal was it again?"

A blunt hit on my right arm had me accusingly glaring down at the blob of blonde hair, and I yanked my headphones back, loosely hanging 'round my neck.

" _What_?" I glared, annoyed that the blonde _thing_ was here.

"Thirty-four, pussycat!" She called out, pointing at an illuminated board, "It says it right there; flight number an' all!"

I hissed at the nickname, forked eyebrows deepening in their natural frown. "Stop _calling_ me that!" I shouted, aiming a kick at the infuriating woman, who simply took a step aside that had me stumbling slightly, and I blamed her when a suitcase slipped out of my grasp and embarrassingly clattered to the floor.

"Look what you did!" I hissed, tips of my ears flaring red. _God fucking damn it_. (What a fabulous start to my leaving the country... not.)

She dramatically gasped at my accusation and held up a hand to her chest. "I did absolutely nothing!" She defended, "Stop being such a _sourpuss_!"

"DAMN IT, ALEX!" I bellowed, bending down to snatch up my suitcase. "Just go _home_ already!" I groaned, glaring at anyone who dared look at the us.

"I can do no such thing!" She frantically shook her head as she held her arms up in an 'x' sign, "I promised your parents I would see you off, and they would _kill_ me if I didn't!" She whined, "And, _shit_ , they know when I'm lying, Taiga." She finished, nervously laughing as she visibly, shivered beneath her jacket. "I'm tellin' you, you've got some _craaazy_ parents.."

I rolled my eyes at her, "As if I need _you_ to tell me that," I groaned to myself, scoffing under my breath, "I already know that," I snorted.

"Yes, well-" Her eyes widened when they flickered up to the board, and I blinked at the panicked expression on her face.

"Uh... Ale-"

 _"SHIT_!" She suddenly shouted, lifting her arms up to push at my unsuspecting back, "YOUR FLIGHT IS OPEN FOR BAGGAGE! GO, _GO_!"

I stumbled forward at her incessant pushing, grunting as the suitcases awkwardly turned, and I struggled to keep them upright.

"Fucking hell! I'm _going_!" I pressed, sending her a look that promised pain if she didn't _stop pushing me._

I sighed through my nose and gently strolled up to the quickly lengthening queue, and I let out a breath of relief to finally be rid of that _thing_.

"BYE, TAIGA! LOVE YOU!"

My eye twitched at her declaration, hands clenching so tightly around my suitcases handles that I thought they would pop off.

 _Damn that woman!_ I mentally cursed, face turning as red as my hair. I whipped my head around and searched for her cheerful face, wickedly grinning when I caught it already facing me, and I made sure my suitcase stood upright, before raising my middle finger up and rather violently showing it to the blonde menace.

Her laughter was one of the things I would miss about her the most.

* * *

**A/N: Because I'm in a particularly good mood, and I don't update regularly enough, here's a snipet for next chap.**

* * *

"Holy fuck-.. Just scare the shit out of me, why don't ya..."

"I apologise. It was not my intention to do so."

I snorted at his politeness and waved him off, "Sure. Because everyone goes around acting invisible and ghost-like these days," I drawled, pinning him with an unimpressed look.

His lip twitched and he brought his face out of his book and snapped it shut, "Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

I grinned at his impassive introduction, and sent him a lazy wave, "Kagami Taiga. Wish I could say the same."

He frowned, "Wha-"

I pointed to the mushed sandwich on the floor, "Dude, you totally made me drop that.."


End file.
